We need a lock
by Girl with the Iceheart
Summary: Hiyori finds out in one of the worst ways possible about Yukine and Yato's relationship.


_A/N: Set some time after the end of the anime. This is shit I know._

* * *

Hiyori hummed as she trotted over down the dirt path to Kofuku's place, a bag filled with things for Yukine's studying. She had forgotten to bring a couple of things yesterday and had promised the blonde Regalia she'd bring it over the next day. She glanced at her phone. She was a bit early but she was sure Yukine wouldn't mind... nor Yato as he was undoubtedly with his regalia, yapping ear off.

Hiyori sighed, smiling at the thought. The two's relationship had been improving since the ablution and the two were, at least _appearing_ , to get along. Hiyori passed by the little side shop, empty for the afternoon and rounded the corner into the God of Poverty's frontyard. The sliding door was opened and Kofuku squealed in delight upon sight of the brunette.

"Hiyorin~!" Kofuku leapt at the girl, forgoing shoes to tackle her to the ground. "Have you come to see lil ol' me?" she teased.

Hiyorin gave a little laugh, having become used to Kofuku's outbursts now. "I'm just dropping supplies off for Yukine but I guess I can stay for a little while." Hiyori laughed, patting the pinkette. The God of Poverty got off to let the brunette up and hummed, going to sit back on the tatami mat. She grinned mischievously as Daikoku entered, a tea towel thrown over his shoulder and a plate of treats in hand.

"Yo, Hiyori." He grunted, seeing her usual bag of supplies he raised an eyebrow. "You're early."

Hiyori hummed as Kofuku began to dig into the food. Seeing his tenser than usual expression, she raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

 _Creak_

Hiyori tilted her head at the sound but thought nothing of it. What _did_ catch her attention was that Kofuku had frozen up, food in her mouth, and Daikoku turning into a fortress of tense muscles. "Yukine... is a little busy right now."

Hiyori felt confusion flit across her. Busy? Seeing her confusion Kofuku smiled and chuckled. "Yato is with him."

The brunette was sure they were trying to hint at something but it was just going straight over her head. Besides being an obnoxious chatterbox, how busy could Yato make Yukine? Kofuku gave a secretive giggle and Daikoku an agitated cough. Hiyori shrugged, still confused. Surely whatever it was, she could interrupt for just a few minutes to hand over the books? "I'll just give Yukine the books then...?" she muttered slowly before raising and walking briskly upstairs. If she had been a tad slower, she might've caught sight of Daikoku rising to warn her and Kofuku quickly pulling him down whilst grinning and mouthing 'let's see how this goes'

 _Creak_

Was the house getting old? It was starting to make more and more creaks. It was certainly in an old style and who knew how long the pair had been living here. Oh well, hardly her problem. Hiyori pushed open Yukine's door, cheerfully swinging the bag.

"Yukine! I've got some bo-!"

The sight before Hiyori made her freeze up and her brain went into overdrive. Her cheek colour rose to rival her tail and the only thought that went through her head was 'they need to lock the door.'

Because the sight of naked Yato pinning down an equally nude Yukine onto the futon and only the blanket covering the exact _details_ of what they were doing, was not something Hiyori had mentally prepared for.

"Hi-Hiyori?!" they both screeched.

 _BANG_

The two quickly yanked on clothes as the brunette collapsed to the floor, completely red from the collarbone to the edge of her hairline, completely forgetting their previous situation as they crowded around her. Oh god, they'd killed her! There was a thunder of feet and Daikoku burst in, looking for all the world like a bear.

"What've you done?!" he snarled as he scooped up the schoolgirl, ignoring the little giggle from the pink god behind him.

Both boys gave a squeak and huddled close, eyes wide with fear at the approaching reprimand.

* * *

Hiyori nodded her head, blinking slowly as the words of the two boys sunk in. Her two male friends watched her closely, trying to see what her reaction was.

They were both in a relationship.

 _With each other._

They were both gay.

 _With each other._

They were also having sex.

 _With each other._

"Hiyori?" Yukine uncertainly asked the half-phantom. She had been nodding like this since they had finished explaining, not saying a single word since she'd woken up (well, since her soul had woken up. Her body was lying asleep next to her).

The girl froze up and the four sitting across from her leant in to her opinion on her matter. It wasn't like they expected her to be angry or disapprove of the relationship but still...

Kofuku had explained that she knew the two boys were together (it was _her_ home that they were banging in after all) but she had refrained from telling Hiyori until the boys did. Now that the cat was out of the bag, they just had to hear Hiyori's view on the matter.

"I..."

 _Lean_

"I... I completely support you!"

The two boys sighed in relief, Daikoku took a sip of his drink and Kofuku gave a mischievous giggle.

"Just next time get a lock on the door."

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry just wanted to get this story out of my system this is crap I know._


End file.
